


Фантастичнее вымысла

by Vendigo



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendigo/pseuds/Vendigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов объединенный одним пейрингом</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Баки, Стив, Тони. PG-13

Стив вцепился в стальную руку, которая тисками сомкнулась на его шее, грозясь убить. Он вцепился в нее, но упорно не отстранял, не пытался разжать пальцы, которые только сильнее сжимались на горле. Он только упрямо смотрел в холодные глаза, в которых не отражалось никаких эмоций.

\- Сопротивляйся, - прорычал Баки, ударяя Стива о стену. Он не любил безвольных кукол, подобных ему.  
\- Нет, - прошипел Стивен. Его лицо раскраснелось, по виску стекала капля пота. – Баки, ты должен вспомнить.  
\- Я не знаю, кто такой Баки, - рыкнул солдат.  
\- Ты должен вспомнить, - Стиву трудно дышать, но он продолжает с нажимом говорить, пытаться достучаться до того человека, которого он помнил сам. 

Достучаться до того парня, который всегда его поддерживал, который обрабатывал ему ссадины и который был его. 

\- Капитан, вы долго будете миловаться, или мне уже можно вмешаться? – послышался насмешливый голос Тони сквозь наушник.

Стив дернул плечом, и снова посмотрел на Баки:

\- Прошу тебя, хотя бы попытайся.  
\- Попытайся не попадаться мне на глаза, самоубийца, - прошипел он, резко отпуская Стива, и быстро скрываясь за поворотом.

Тот бессильно осел на землю, держась за горло руками и откашливаясь. Рядом с ним опустился Тони, сочувственно хлопая по плечу.

\- И долго ты будешь с ним возиться?  
\- Не твое дело.  
\- Когда-нибудь, ты поймешь, что некоторые вещи уже не вернуть, капитан.  
\- Я повторяю: не твое дело, - Стив начинал заводиться.

Тони только пожал плечами. С другой стороны, у каждого свои заскоки, нравится Стиву такой элемент мазохизма – пожалуйста.

Стивен ни о чем не думал. Для него было важно то, что за все это время Баки его не убил, а значит, он что-то помнит. Значит есть шанс.


	2. Стив, Баки, Наташа, постЗС, PG-13

Стив сидел, положив голову на локти и наблюдал за Баки. Тот, стоя в одних штанах и высунув от усердия язык, пытался понять устройство кофемашины. 

Зашедшая на кухню Наташа энтузиазма не прибавила, наоборот, похоже, только разозлила. 

— И долго он так? — поинтересовалась она, склонив голову на бок.   
— Час где-то, — пожал плечами Стив, не отрывая взгляда от спины.   
— Я почти разобрался, — рыкнул Баки, и тут же ругаясь; пар больно ударил по руке. 

Стив только вздохнул. С того момента, как Баки все вспомнил и стал жить с ним — он стремился познать все и сразу, чтобы как можно быстрее заполнить пробелы. И порою, это заканчивалось не очень хорошо. 

Как, например, сегодня. Вот уже час, отвергая всякую помощь, Баки пытается приготовить латте. И зачем только Старк всучил им профессиональный аппарат? 

Ах, точно. Он же пользуется только самым лучшим. 

Вздохнув, Стив снова посмотрел на Баки. На напряженной спине отчетливо выделялись мышцы, волосы, небрежно собранные в кульку, прекрасно гармонировали во всем этом великолепии. И металлическая рука во все не портила основной картины. 

— А без футболки он почему? — Наташа обошла чертыхающегося Баки и включила чайник.   
— Потому что двадцать минут назад, он случайно направил носик, который отвечает за подачу молока на себя. 

Легкий смех Наташи разнесся по солнечной кухне. 

— Я почти понял, как оно работает. Лучше я промучаюсь час, но зато потом проблем не будет.   
— Конечно, сладенький, тебя никто не торопит, мир в безопасности, играйся, — проворковала она.   
— Уйди, — сказал Баки. Стиву иногда казалось, что его самолюбие задевается каждый раз, когда Наташа не поддается его магнетизму, коим Баки славился в сороковых. 

Внезапно, Стиву в голову пришла безумная идея. Быстро сходив в комнату он вернулся с альбомом и карандашами, устраиваясь за спиной Баки. 

— Не уж-то Капитан Америка сейчас сотворит шедевр? — чайник мерно пискнул, сообщая о том, что он вскипел.   
— Уйди, — чуть улыбнувшись, повторил Стив.   
— Не очень-то и хотелось.

Наташа, совершенно не обиженная всем этим, ободряюще хлопнув по плечу Баки, удалилась из кухни, ища, очевидно, новую жертву. 

Стив, удобно устроив альбом на колене, принялся зарисовывать Баки, периодически бросая взгляд на его позу. Штрих удобно ложился на штрих, и вскоре то, что изначально являло собой бесформенную фигуру — обрело очертания. 

Через двадцать минут и целого ряда крепких выражений, Баки ужасно довольный собой, поставил две чашки с дымящимся латте. 

— Что рисуешь? — спросил он, убирая со лба челку. Стив молча протянул ему альбом, следя за реакцией. 

На листе был изображен сам Баки, склонившийся над кофемашиной. Это был чуть ли не первый раз, с момента возвращения Баки, когда Стив его рисовал. 

Тот, улыбнувшись, провел пальцами по нарисованной механической руке. 

— Я оставлю рисунок себе. 

В этот момент Стив подумал о том, что готов отдать тысячи своих рисунков и нарисовать столько же новых, лишь бы Баки улыбался.


	3. Стив, Баки. ПостЗС, PG-13

Баки носит рубашки с длинным рукавом. 

Всегда. При любых обстоятельствах, даже если на улице стоит невыносимая жара. 

Стив замечает это, но искренне не знает, что сделать. Вроде бы для людей нормально, носить рубашки. 

Баки спит в отдельной комнате, натянув на себя ночную рубашку… с длинным рукавом. Если еще отдельную комнату понять можно, то эта надобность закрывать руку… 

Баки не дает к себе касаться, он вообще старается избегать любых прикосновений и волком смотрит на Стива, когда тот пытается дружески его приобнять.

Но на заданиях Баки редко когда закрывает руки. Очевидно, это для того, чтобы не сковывало движения. Но даже тогда он старается отвернуться от Стива. 

Стив считает, что это недоверие. Что связь, которая была между ними еще в сороковых — разорвалась, и ее придется восстанавливать по нитям. 

Тони считает, что Баки нужно время. Он вообще плохой советчик, и поэтому говорит это больше для того, чтобы к нему самому не приставали. 

Наташа считает, что к Баки не стоит лезть. Стив не думает, что это хороший совет. Просто не хочет об этом думать. 

Клинт думает, что Баки просто не освоился и не до конца осознает, кому можно доверять. Возможно, этот вариант близок к правде. 

Сэм пожимает плечами и вспоминает, что когда после неудачного полета он чуть не сжег себе пол лица, то первое время не хотел выходить из комнаты и показываться кому либо. Вообще. Даже когда ему пересадили кожу. Даже сейчас, подходя к зеркалу, он видит свои недостатки. 

Это дает Стиву пищу для размышлений. Он присматривается к Баки и замечает то, что не видел до этого. Он видит, что Баки периодически ведет механическим плечом и хмурится. Он видит, как иногда, Баки тянется к своей руке, но тут же одергивает себя. Может быть действительно дело в этом? 

Стив заходит в комнату Баки в тот момент, когда он вышел из душа. Удивительно, раньше Баки мог ходить по квартире голым, безумно смущая Стива. А теперь он завернут в огромный махровый халат. 

— Баки, — зовет его он. — Надо поговорить.   
— Говори, — конечно. Теперешний Баки вряд ли откажет в чем либо.   
— Ты… — только сейчас Стив понимает, что не знает, как донести свою мысль. Сказать прямо? Смешно. 

Баки стоит, вопросительно подняв бровь. Совсем как прежде. Только в ужасом махровом халате. 

Вздохнув, Стив приближается к нему, развязывая пояс. Баки было дернулся, чтобы не дать халату упасть, но под сосредоточенно изучающим взглядом все-таки сдался. Хоть и явственно хочет податься вперед, закрывая свое тело. 

Стив внимательно смотрит, изучает. Его взгляд неумолимо проходится по каждой неровности, по каждой черточке. Баки хочется провалиться сквозь землю. 

Стив чуть дрожащей рукой касается росчерка шрамов, которые отделяют живую плоть от металла. Баки только моргнуть успевает, и тут же берет себя в руки. 

— Ты поэтому не хочешь показывать свое тело? Из-за этого замыкаешься? — негромко спрашивает Стив, оглаживая пальцами неровную поверхность. Это даже не кожа на ощупь. Она чертовски не похожа на кожу. 

Баки молчит, лишь рвано дышит, отворачивая взгляд. Стив ловит его за подбородок, разворачивая к себе. 

— Ты идеальный, Бак.   
— Кожа тут настолько огрубевшая, что я не чувствую твоих прикосновений. 

Он врал. Конечно, он врал. Прикосновения ощущались, только иначе. Каждое касание прошибало будто током. 

— Бак, вспомни, каким я был раньше, но ты же как-то мог убедить меня в том, что не надо стесняться. 

Баки отводит взгляд, закрывая глаза. 

— Я не помню тебя раньше.

Это звучит как удар. Как пощечина, или, хотя бы толчок. Стиву сложно привыкнуть к тому, что Баки помнит не все. Возможно, он все еще не помнит ничего, просто привык откликаться на это имя. 

— Просто поверь мне, — Стив не знает, как еще ему доказать, и просто наклоняется, целуя зарубцевавшуюся кожу. Чувствуя запах геля для душа. Слыша прерывистое дыхание Баки. 

Губами чувствовать шрамы еще более удивительнее. Но отнюдь не противно. Стиву вообще кажется, что это ужасно интимный жест. Прохладными подушечками пальцев он очерчивает помертвевшую кожу, вызывая тихий вздох Баки. 

— Не надо делать это из жалости, — не выдерживает он.   
— Возможно ты не помнишь этого, — Стив выпрямляться, смотря прямо в глаза. — Но я не приемлю жалость ни к себе, ни к другим. Ты идеальный, Бак. Ты — мой герой. 

Со стороны, это звучит как хренова речь из мелодрамы. Но Стиву плевать. Он просто обходит Баки, оставляя того наедине со своими мыслями. А он, положив руку на свое плечо, туда, где еще недавно касались губы Стива, думает о том, что со временем он смирится. 

И вспомнит. 

Он обязательно все вспомнит.


End file.
